An Unexpected Friendship
by DerHerp
Summary: Jinx, The Loose Cannon and... Gnar? Hmm, I wonder how that will work. Rated T for incoming language.
1. The Beginning

**Hello :3. Since this is my first fanfic, I think it will be pretty lame. Oh yeah, almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Riot Games. I only own the story.**

**Mk.. If that's done... Fanfiction time.**

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

It was another day on the realm of Runeterra, the peacefully harmony embraced the Institute of War, until...

"Jinx, get your ass here!" Vi yelled as she got out from her room, chasing the Loose Cannon, she was covered in glue and feathers, and on her back she had a piece of paper saying _Kick me._

"Come on, Fat Hands! I thought you're faster than the Hat Lady!" Jinx cried out, running faster than a Teemo.

It been 30 minutes since Vi was chasing Jinx, she just couldn't chase her anymore, she was too tired. She let out a sigh and retreated to her room, going for a bath.

Jinx observed 'Fat Hands' wasn't chasing her anymore, she let out a sigh of boredom.

"Gnar-Gada?" Gnar said as he poked the bored Jinx.

"... What?" Jinx asked Gnar with a confused face.

"Shagu fala!" Gnar said as he started to jump around.

"... Trasnlation?" Jinx looked at the little yordle jumping around, he seems excited.

They were standing next to a door with the number _54_. From that door, Heimerdinger got out.

"I would like a logical explication for the violation of the silence." Heimerdinger said as he yawned.

"Heimer!" Jinx rushed and grabbed him. "You know Gnar's language right? I mean.. you're both yordles after all."

The Inventor looked at Jinx, moaning.

"He is an ancient yordle, I do believe he exists B.C, staring at his outfit composed of a leather dress and a hat composed of a skull from a Microraptor. His language can not be understood yet."

"... What." Jinx gave him a face with only one meaning _You're serious?._

Heimerdinger facepalmed. "He is from the past, he speaks another language that doesn't exist anymore."

"... You could have said that from the beginning, y'know?" Jinx said.

Right then, the door with the number _53_ opened.

"I know someone who understands Gnar."


	2. A New Wall Decoration

This** chapter will be just "a bit" longer c: Oh meh, I think the first chapter was kinda confusing but... Fanfic time.**

**Chapter two: A new wall decoration.**

"I know someone who understands Gnar." Lee Sin said as he stretched.

"... Did you just woke up?" Jinx asked looking at the clock, it was 16:24.

"No.. I have been in an intense meditation process." The Blind Monk said as he let out a tiny yawn.

"Right." Jinx rolled her eyes. "Now, who was that person that understands Gnar?"

"Bo-Bo-Boom!" Gnar cheered as he hugged Jinx's leg.

Jinx stared at the little furball and then sighed.

"Bard." Lee answered. "He knows every existent language."

"Oh that's an incredible answer, it not like Bard talks using melodic noises.." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"... Can you let me finish?" Lee asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The Loose Cannon answered, while trying to escape from Gnar's embrace.

"Indeed, Bard does use melodic noises to talk. Yet, I guess Sona understands him, since they both use almost the same tune to talk." Lee explained.

"... That actually makes sense." Jinx looked impressed.

"Umm... Did you forget about me?" Heimer asked, Jinx still holding him.

"Oh sorry, you're so silent I thought you left." Jinx let the yordle free. "Anyway, thanks for your help. Now I need to find Sona and Bard."

_Just my luck... _Jinx thought to herself leaving with Gnar on her head.

**Later..**

It took her a long time, yet still she didn't found the two champions, she just sighed and looked at Gnar.

"I can't believe they aren't at the Institute! That's just so perfect." Jinx yelled as she dropped down, after a 5 hours search.

"Ma duna." Gnar said as he nuzzled Jinx.

She actually enjoyed the nuzzle, Gnar was so soft, it was like a little toy. She looked at the yordle with a warm smile.

"Y'know, for a yordle.. You're kinda cute." Jinx smiled as she pet his head.

After 5 minutes of silence an explosion was heard followed by Vi yelling Jinx's name.

"JINX!" Vi showed up, her hair burning.

"Ba-ba?" Gnar asked Jinx upon hearing her name shouted.

"Oh, that's nothing." She smiled. "It seems Fat Hands fell into another prank of mine."

After the corner, Vi showed up with an angry look.

"You, I am going to kill you!" She let out a roar as she charged to Jinx. Right then, she felt something grabbing her.

"GNAR!" Gnar yelled, he was in his huge form. From the little tiny orange-coloured yordle, into a dark-red coloured monster.

"Wow." Jinx looked at Gnar, he was holding Vi's gauntlets as he was growling.

"Ga ba!" He said as he threw Vi outside, through the wall of the Institute.

They both stared at the hole in the wall, shaped as Vi.

A few footsteps were heard and then Caitlyn showed up.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vi?" She then stared at the hole. "... Jinx, are you serious?"

The Loose Cannon just smiled at the Sheriff.

"... I'm going to see if she's alright." Cait let out a sigh as she left.

Right then, Jayce showed up, dressed in his Tuxedo.

"Hey guys are you alright? I heard something like an explosion, then Vi yelling, then a noise like a crack in the... wall..." He stared at the hole.

"Yeah, yeah. We're alright." Jinx winked to Gnar as he winked back. "By the way, if you're still here. Have you seen Sona and Bard?"

"First... what happened to the wall?" Jayce asked as he didn't move his eyes from the hole.

"... Nothing really, now answer my question."

"Mk... And yes I know where they are, at the party where I was now some minutes ago."

"Wait.. a party!?" Jinx asked. "And why didn't I get an invite!"

"Well.. the party is in Piltover.. And you're the biggest enemy of Piltover.." Jayce answered.

"Mk.. And why didn't Gnar get an invite either then? Hmm?"

"... He did, everyone did. Well, everyone that is not from Zaun."

Jinx gave Jayce a killing look.

"That's mean." She said.

"Look, Jinx." Jayce said. "Don't you remember what happened when we invited you and the others from Zaun?"

"... Oh. But you gotta say.. Those explosions we're worth MILLIONS. Wait a second.. If everyone is at the paryy in Piltover.. Why you, Cait and Vi are here?"

"To make sure you aren't going to the party." Caitlyn said as she dragged the unconcious Vi with her.

"... So how long will the party last?" Jinx asked.

"Till tomorrow." Jayce said. "Oh by the way, why aren't you acting in your.. psychotic way?"

Upon that question, the silence took over the room. The mood started to get very awkward.

"... I'm... just going to go upstairs." Jayce said while walking away, followed away by Caitlyn and the carried Vi.

"Ji-Jinx!" Gnar shouted happily.

Jinx once again, stared at Gnar with a warm smile.

"Aww.. that's so cute.."

** Meanwhile**

"Did you notice that Jinx didn't behave like always?" Jayce asked towards Caitlyn.

"Indeed, but she still likes to torture Vi." She let out a sigh. "And she's my partner, it kind of sad to watch your partner mad all the time."

"... Then why aren't you helping her?"

"... She just wants to prove. To prove that she can do everything alone. She started to get really cocky."

"Right. But still, how could Jinx change in 1 day from a psychotic bomber.. to someone a bit normal?"

"Maybe because of Gnar? She likes furballs."

"So, to do it straight. If Jinx and Gnar are together, she is almost normal. If Jinx is alone, she will become the old Jinx."

Caitlyn nodded upon hearing this.

"Want to join me a cup of tea?" Caitlyn asked Jayce.

"Sure.. why not."

"LAAAAAME." Shouted Vi, as they both looked at her.

**Yeaaah.. I know this story might suck, but I'm new into this realm of... fictions... heh. Anyway I will try to make the charapters... Faster Stronger Better -DONGER-.**

**Meh, anyway bye bye guys.**


	3. Boom-Boom!

**And here comes chapter 3 c: . Oh by the way sorry for my typos/grammar issues but I'm correcting them. Oh and some reviews would be nice, for letting me know what should I add/remove/make/suggestions, etc. Oh meh, Fanfic time.**

**Chapter 3: Boom-Boom!**

So, Jinx just stood there with Gnar after the awkward moment between them and the Piltover champions. But then, an idea hit her stronger than Vi's gauntlets.

"Hey, Gnar. Should we go to the party to take Bard and Sona?"

"Zada!" Once again, Jinx had no single idea what Gnar was saying, but she took it as an affirmative answer.

"Follow me, then!" Jinx cheered, taking Gnar by his paw.

They left the Institute of War, heading to Zaun. Jinx always liked the special entrances she makes. But why did she need to go to Zaun? Why couldn't she go directly to Piltover? Maybe she was preparing something bigger? Who knows.

**Time Skip**

And there were they. The two champions were walking through the streets of Zaun, heading to the highest building. Gnar has never seen Zaun, he was scared and amazed at the same time. The only thing he could do was to stick to Jinx's leg. But on their journey, they met a very familiar person.

"Oh, Jinx? What a fabulous meeting." Singed bowed to the Loose Cannon while he looked at Gnar.

"Gara-da?" Gnar asked Jinx with a scared look.

"Oooh.. I guess you didn't ever met Singed. He doesn't really stay at the Institute." Jinx said while petting his head.

Singed dropped his new-made potion to the floor while staring at Jinx, he was stunned. Like something impossible happened. Only one thought went through his mind _Did Jinx... Just pet a yordle? And... her voice.. her.. her vocabulary... WHAT THE FU-._ Singed felt something hitting his face hard, it would be a slap from Jinx.

"Don't ask why, anyway cya." Jinx waved at him while continuing to go with Gnar.

"... Wha-Who-WHEN?! HOW!" Singed was really traumatized by the way Jinx talked and acted.

The duo finally arrived, entering the building and using an elevator to the last floor. There was a very big rocket, on the sides it was written Jinx, and on the tip of the rocket was a pink smile.

"Come, Gnar." Jinx lifted the little yordle close to her while climbing the rocket. She clicked a button that opened the roof.

"Gada!" Gnar cheered happily while Jinx was preparing the rocket to start, it was his first rocket ride, and he couldn't wait anymore.

**At The Party...**

Every champion was at the Piltover's finest club, even Teemo. When entering the club, you could see dirrecly the dancefloor, and an automatic bar next to it. Every champion there seemed to enjoy the party, until they heard a very loud familiar cheer.

"ARRIBA!" These words were heard upon the ceiling while a rocket struck it, but didn't explode.

Jinx got down from her rocket with Gnar on her head, going through champions to find the two musical champions.

"... Did Jinx just... Nevermind." Master Yi said while staring at the rocket, joined by the other champions.

"I thought Caitlyn will make sure she doesn't get in here." A voice spoken, followed by murmuring.

Bard and Sona were at the bar, laughing at the jokes made by Shaco.

Jinx spotted them immediately and ran towards them and grabbing them by their arms.

"Can't explain, we must hurry." Jinx said as he got them on the rocket, while flying back to the skies.

**Time Skip**

Jinx's rocket arrived at the Institute, the champions getting out from it.

"_What happened?"_ These words appeared when Sona played her instrument.

"Well it a long story... Well actually not. I want to know what Gnar says." Jinx said while whistling.

The both champions facepalmed and sighed. Bard got out from his instrument a green ball, his Meeps appearing behind him while casting a spell. He then stopped, the ball and Meeps dissapearing.

"Gada ma?" Gnar asked looking towards Jinx.

"... I can understand him!?" Jinx asked surprised.

Bard gave a letter to Jinx while creating a portal back to Piltover, going through it with Sona.

_I had given you the ability to understand the little yordle, you didn't had to take us from the party, and ruin the mood of everyone from there._

_~Bard_

"Well at least I can understand you. HIGH FIVE!" Jinx cheered while high-fiving Gnar.

"Zada la?" Gnar asked.

"... I actually have no idea what to do now." Jinx looked at Gnar and then she started to think.

"Gna-bada la ma?"

"... Sure, I could go for a video game." Jinx followed the little yordle to his room.

**Meanwhile...**

"Blah blah blah.. Guys you are so interesting, not. BRING ON THE SALAD!" Vi said while drinking her beer.

"... Exceptional." Caitlyn said while looking at her drunk partner.

"Oh sorry, I need to answer." Jayce apologized while picking up the phone.

"Hello? What did she do!?" Jayce rapidly closed the phone and rushed to Jinx's room, breaking the door.

"Where the heck is she!?" He then felt a pat.

"Dude what the heck." Vi asked.

"... What did Jinx do now?" Caitlyn sighed.

"Destroyed the party, the building, the mood, and took two champions with her." Jayce said with a nervous tone.

"... I know where she might be." Caitlyn said.

They both followed Caitlyn to Gnar's door, and then broke it. The three champions stared at Jinx playing with Gnar.

"... You didn't had to break the door." Jinx smiled, she then looked at Jayce grabbing her by the neck.

"You.. You... Are arrested." Jayce said while getting his cuffs out.

"GNAR!" Gnar shouted as he grew into Mega-Gnar, grabbing the three Piltover champions. "GADA!" He then thew them outside through the window letting them unconcious. He then became the little gnar and rushed to her, then hugging her.

"Zaba la?" Gnar asked Jinx, with a worried expresion.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He pet the yordle's head

"Zaba la da?"

"Gnaar.. We are already best friends." They both high-fived as they continued the game.


	4. Le Announcement

**Oooooh Myyyy Gooooooooood. I'm sooo sowwy for not posting. But I've had some problems with my wooden pc... q-q. But no worries, I got a better PC and ready2write FanFiction4u sweeties. I promisse tomorrow I will write the biggest chapter Eune has even seen... Or well... Bigger than my other chapters. It will mostly be focused about... Waaait, I don't want to spoil you 3.**


End file.
